


Better

by mermaidthing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidthing/pseuds/mermaidthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble (100 words).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

"....Want beans on toast or," Harry trailed off, eyes scanning the hotel's breakfast-menu. "Treacle tart looks good...."

Severus rolled his eyes.

" _What?_ We're on vacation," Harry added defensively, reaching for the phone on the nightstand.

_You call this a vacation?_ Severus scrawled on paper.

"Compare this to last year and tell— _Yes, we'll have eggs benedict_ ," Harry answered into the phone.

_Don't forget the treacle tart_ , Severus quickly wrote.

Harry grinned.

After placing the receiver down, Harry moved up the bed and curled next to his lover. He placed hesitant fingertips on Severus's bandaged throat. "Feeling better?"

_Better than ever._


End file.
